


Wrapped in Warmth

by Stariceling



Category: Tintin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of Tintin in Tibet. On his journey home, Chang finds himself surrounded. (friendshippy gen fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I want to work on a longer and more involved fic about Chang's recovery after he's rescued in Tintin in Tibet, but for now please enjoy this short ficlet.

At first all Chang really cared about was the warmth. He was warm all the way through, and that was enough to put the weary aches and soreness after the day’s journey on a level where he could ignore them.

It wasn’t any physical pain that stirred him awake in the middle of the night. Something was moving beside him, bumping into his chest. When Chang pried his eyes open he found Snowy sleeping close against him. The loyal terrier was asleep, twitching his paws as if running in his dream.

Snowy was tucked against Tintin’s chest. The two of them were inseparable even in sleep, just as Tintin hadn’t stopped watching over him even now. He had settled so close to Chang that there was barely room for one little terrier to wriggle in between them.

A low, gravelly snore made Chang lift his head to find the Captain laying behind him. The older man was sprawled out on his back, fully taking up his share of the tent. He was still close enough to stay under the extra blankets Tintin had spread across all three of them, trapping in shared body heat.

That explained why he was so warm. He was trapped snugly between them.

“No, Snowy. Drop it,” Tintin murmured. When Chang looked back at him he still seemed to be sound asleep.

Snowy whined, his paddling paws going still in response to his master’s voice.

“We don’t have time for bones, we have to. . .”

Whatever it was they had to do, Tintin’s voice slid into a murmur too low for Chang to catch. Another adventure, perhaps, even as he took on the hopefully less harrowing task of seeing Chang safely back home to finish recovering before they would travel on to Europe together.

The Captain chose that moment to let out a particularly loud snore. Chang was sure the tent shook around them from the sound.

He couldn’t help himself. Chang collapsed into a fit of quiet laughter, trying to stifle the sound against his pillow. Here, he was well and truly surrounded.


End file.
